Hooked On a Feeling (Dow Now Now Now)
by ifonly-criedthewoodpecker
Summary: Post-Underworld fluff with a pirate shaking it.
_I need fluff. Spoilers are_ in _hell, and_ are _hell, so I'd say some post-fluff is needed. Stat._ _Anyways, just a bit of a pirate shaking his groove thang, and the most fluffiest thing I've ever written._ _Voila._

When she came home to it, it was the last thing she had expected.

She had seen monsters, she had fought witches, she'd wielded magic, and she'd seen (and experienced) True Love's Kiss- _multiple_ _times_.

However, now, the sounds and sights before her were just too much.

That was it. She was done. The level of disbelief she had for the situation, in all of its cheesy wonder, was incomprehensible.

For there, in the midst of their kitchen on a sunny afternoon, stood - or rather - _swayed_ her pirate; head thrown back, with a laugh on his face, and his hips gravitating towards an invisible partner.

It was cute, seeing him dancing and happy, but the music did her in.

" _I-I-I-I-IIIII'm hooked on a feelin'!"_

He threw his hook in the air.

 _"_ Bow, bown, nown, nowwwww!"

He was singing the guitar part.

" _I'm high on believin'-"_

 _"-_ bow, bow, na-noooow!"

Damn her husband.

" _That you're in love with meeeeeee!"_

It was at this point she noticed he was holding a picture frame in his right hand, and pointing at it with his hook. It was the one of her that he kept on his nightstand from one of their days at the docks.

And he was _guitar singing_ and _dancing_ with it.

 _Damn_ her husband.

His hips and shoulders bounced to the thumps of the music, and her heart fluttered joyfully in her chest. He was such a dork.

She watched quietly for a moment, enjoying the fact that he did such silly things when he was home alone, waiting for her to finish work. As ridiculous as it was to have a pirate dancing to _that_ song in her kitchen, she was glad to know that - after it all - he was able to have a good time.

Of course, the silence couldn't last forever, especially not when the line, " _Gotta bug from you, girl,"_ came up, and he dramatically fell to the floor.

She burst out into a fit of giggles that could not be concealed by a hand clenched over her mouth. And they got even worse when he twirled around from his seemingly practiced "rise from the dead," and blushed profusely at seeing her standing behind him.

"Um- uh, hello- hi, Swan," he stuttered, his ears joining in the red flush that had already conquered his cheeks and neck.

He set the picture down on the counter, and rushed over to his phone to stop the music. ( _When had he learned to do more with it than turn it on?)_ And, after that, he stood, hanging his head and shuffling his feet, as he waited for her giggles to subside.

She panted and wiped at her eyes after finally gaining control of her laughter. She looked up at him, with a smile on her face, and pursed her lips as she walked towards him.

"What was that?" she asked, innocently.

Despite all the odds, his face became a darker shade of red, and he shrugged his shoulders, looking at an invisible something in the corner.

"Well, I had heard the _hooked_ song at the drug store the other day, and it tickled me, and - I mean - I have to do _something_ to pass the time. You weren't supposed to be home for another hour, and I wasn't expecting anyone to fall victim to those horrid dance moves, and-"

Giggling once again, softer this time, she put a finger to his lips as he attempted to cover up his at-home hobbies with rambling excuses. She smiled softly up at him, and moved her hand to rest gently on his scruffy cheek.

"Not that, silly," she teased. "You don't need to explain to me why you were dancing to such a well-chosen song. However, I would like to know why you didn't even bother to kiss my picture at ' _lips as sweet as candy'._ " She raised a brow as she went on. "Don't you think my lips are as sweet as - or possibly even sweeter - than the chocolate you're so fond of?" She threw a glance over his shoulder at the main reason that he was dancing in the _kitchen_ rather than somewhere more secluded; an open package of M &Ms.

The flush on his cheeks began to fade as his embarrassment turned to flirtatiousness, and a smirk grew on his lips.

"Why of course, love. Your lips are much, _much_ sweeter than any sugary delicacy." His grin grew ten-fold as he leaned in closer. "However, I refuse to settle for anything less than the real thing. To do otherwise would be sacrilegious, Swan." He threw a glance at her lips.

"Ah, I see," she responded, with a smirk mirroring his own on her face. "I suppose your dedication should be rewarded then, _aye?"_ she threw, always eager to get a pirate reference into their flirting somewhere.

"Yes, indeed," he sighed, as he closed the inch of space between them, and gently placed his mouth against hers.

She smiled throughout the kiss, and felt warm inside at the absolute love he always showed; in absolute awe that after _everything_ \- curses, and separation, and darkness, and _death_ \- that they had this.

Oh, how in love she was.

In fact, she supposed she was _hooked_ on a feeling.

(He would never live that down.)

(Damn his princess.)


End file.
